Not Quite the Stars
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: Sooo? Like how it's going? I'm upping the rating for some content. It's nothing bad, but I want to be safe and not test the site advisors. R&R!
1. Prolougue

**This is a little fic about Nate and Caitlin. It _is_ Romance, and it's pretty obvious what the ship is. Reviews people!**

_Meeting  
_She was walking by his Limo as his fellow 'Connect Three' member stepped out. She happened to glance in and see him. Their eyes caught, and, for a split second, they were only in each others world.

_Seeing  
_As he ran out on stage, his eyes searched the crowd for the one he saw. As he began playing his guitar and singing the echoed line, he spotted her, clapping along. She saw him too and nearly stopped clapping, causing him to almost forget what cord came next, but he smiled at her, causing her to blush and smile back.

_Assuring  
_She saw him as she was sneaking in with Mitchie, just as Brown announced the end, and he understood. She gave him a pleading look, and he gave her a smile of assurance. Then she knew it was going to work.

_Dancing_  
They weren't sure how, but during the Jam Along to 'We Rock', they ended up dancing together, her rocking out while he played his guitar like never before. They both liked it, and they knew it.

_Sleeping  
_As they fell asleep after a long night, her in her own cabin, him in Brown's, they whispered each others names, knowing there was still until Monday to see each other.  
_Caitlin  
Nate_

**A/N: You like?? Well, review or PM me. If I like the reveiws, There's gonna be a full story to follow this. TTFN!!**


	2. Surprise!

**Hi! I just love writing stories, so this is the second chapter to my second Camp Rock one. R&R!!**

Caitlin stood out side the door, listening Mitchie walked into the backstage after talking to her parents to find an interesting sight.

Shane had Jason in a headlock, and he was hollering 'UNCLE!!' at the top of his lungs.

"What _are_ you doing?" she asked.

Nate answered, as Shane and Jason were still fighting.

"Jason said something that, well, offended Shane, and now I'm going to be stuck listening to 'uncle' all night," he said, giving her a pleading look. She nodded, then he whispered, so Caitlin couldn't hear, "Where's Caitlin?"

"Outside the door," she said, winking at him. She cleared her throat. "Shane?"

The two stopped fighting, Jason still in a headlock, and Shane blushing.

"Hi Mitchie! How are you? I haven't seen you in five minutes!" Jason said, standing up while Shane was oblivious to everything.

"I'm fine. Ella was looking for you," she said, and he cocked his head. She saw his confusion, as there were three Ellas at camp. "Hasta Lavista Ella."

"Oh!" He ran out the door, running into her and nearly knocking her down.

Everyone heard a shriek where he hit Caitlin at full speed.

"Sorry! Where's Ella?" he all but shouted.

"Mess hall," she said, then walked in, rubbing her arm and still alarmed.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like getting knocked over again," she said, standing on the inside of the door.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Mitchie asked Shane, cutting her eyes from Caitlin to Nate as if saying 'We need to leave them alone'.

"Uh... Sure!" he said.

Caitlin stood, staring into space as Mitchie and Shane left, and it was just her and Nate.

"Um, Caitlin?" Nate said, standing.

"Yeah?" she breathed, slightly startled at the break in silence.

"You wanna talk?" he said.

She twisted her fingers behind her back.

"Uh, s-," she started to say, but then she stopped.

She stopped because the one thing she had no courage to do was being done.

Nate had suddenly leaned forward and kissed her.

She pulled back quickly, but then put her arms so her hands were together behind his neck and kissed him back.

His hands clasped together behind her lower back as they stood in the position.

Then Nate pulled back.

Caitlin suddenly registered what had happened, and ran out, full speed, going no where fast.

Literally.

**A/N: What do you think? Review! TTFN!!**


	3. Twenty Questions

**Ya'll, I'm SO sorry I've been slow in updating, but I got a review that encouraged me to update. Thanks EvilEmmaEvans! Ya'll know I respond to all reviews and PMs, so click the little button.**

She stopped after about five minutes, collapsing to the ground. She put her hand on her chest and tried to steady her breath. She looked around to see where she was. She was at the dock.

She crawled onto the dock and to the end, sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees.

She heard a splash. She spun around to where she heard the splash, and saw it was just a fish that had jumped up.

"Scared easily?" a voice said from behind a tree.

"Ummm... Who's there?" she asked, backing up to the edge of the dock.

"Surprise!" called Nate, jumping out from behind the tree.

Caitlin screamed and fell into the lake.

Nate ran and dove in, unsure of why he did it.

They surfaced at the same time, sputtering and shivering.

"Why'd you do that?" Caitlin asked.

"Do what?" Nate said, confused at what she meant.

"Why'd you dive in?"

"Because I scared you."

"Why'd you scare me?"

"Because you ran and I followed you."

"Why'd you follow me?"

"Because you ran a- What is this? Twenty questions? We're in the lake! Can't we go to shore?"

"Fine," Caitlin said, swimming away, but making sure she splashed him by kicking her feet.

"What's you do that for?" Nate said, following her.

"You made me mad."

They reached the shore, and Caitlin laid down in the sand, closing her eyes.

"Are you gonna be quiet? Or do you have more questions?" Nate asked, sitting next to her.

She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Just one more. Why'd you kiss me?" she asked, looking away.

"Because you didn't say anything. I wanted to know if you felt the same about me. Do you?"

"What do you mean? Do you- do you, like, like me?"

"Well... Do you like me?" he asked nervously.

"Ha! You _do _like me!" Caitlin said, getting her normal confident attitude back.

"Wait a minute... So you like me?"

"Are you some kind of idiot? Of course I liked you! Why do you think I ran?"

"Whatever! You were so shy!"

"As if!"

"Then _why _did you run?"

"Well-I-Oh! Shut up!" Caitlin said.

"I think I will," Nate said, kissing her.

"You are _such _a flirt!" she said, breaking off.

"Hey, you like me, so flirting is harmless."

He was about to kiss her again, but they heard a screech.

"I told ya! I told ya!" a female voice sang.

"You told me!" another female voice said, but this one was more serious.

"I know those voices..." Caitlin said. "Mitchie! Ella! Get your butts out here before I kick them!" she screamed angrily.

The two girls came out from behind a bush and laughed, seeing their friend soaking wet.

"What were you doing back there?" Caitlin asked, standing up with her hands on her hips.

"It's a long story..." Mitchie said.

"It's a long night. Get to it!" Caitlin said, sitting down.

**A/N: So?? I'm making a new story soon. It's gonna be where the girls go with the guys and Peggy on tour to perform and experience life on a bus. Review people! I WILL respond! For now, TTFN!!**


	4. The Bet

**So, I know this has been on Hiatus, but here's a quick update!**

They sat down in the sand and Ella and Mitchie began their story.

"Well," Ella started. "The guys had a bet. Jason bet Nate that he wouldn't be able to be brave enough to ask Caitlyn out."

"And Ella sided with Nate while I sided with Jason," Mitchie said.

"And Nate and I obviously won."

Wait," Caitlyn said, her eyes filling with tears. "You bet on me?"

She faced Nate and looked at him with a destroyed face.

"Wait! No! Yes! Sorta-" he stuttered, sounding nervous.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "And see a doctor! I think you have torrets!"

She stood up and ran away, fast like before, but more winded from sobbing.

After a few minutes, she collided with a male figure, who caught her and held her as she sobbed harder, not knowing who it was but thankful he was there.

When she looked up, she saw the boy she'd come to know as a brother over the last few months.

"Sh-sh-shane... I kn-kn-knew it was to g-good to be t-true!" she sobbed, as he stroked her hair.

"It's okay... Calm down, Caity... It'll be alright," he cooed.

"H-h-he never liked me! He ju-ju-just wanted to b-beat Jason in a s-s-stupid bet!" she creid harder, her voice going high from lack of air.

"It's okay, Caity... Let's go get you dry," he said.

"Okay..." she stuttered, gasping for breath.

"It'll all be okay..." he said, leading her to her cabin.

**A/N: I love Caitlin/Shane sib fics. They're cute. If you don't like it, who cares? Review anyway! I took the time, so PLEASE!! I'll send you a virtual Ice Cream!**

**LOL!  
Sia**


	5. The Unexpected Twist

**So I'm updating. Sorry for the lateness, I don't own Camp Rock, yada yada yada...**

Back at Caitlyn's cabin, Caitlyn was laying in her pillows, now dry and crying softly while Shane sat next to her, stroking her hair.

"He's so stupid... I'm so stupid... Bets are stupid... Everything's stupid..." she muttered, following Shanes fingers with her eyes.

"Nate has enough issues as it is without breaking someone's heart," Shane said, silently cursing his friend for hurting her so much.

Caitlyn sat up and looked at Shane.

"Is it because I'm a tomboy?" she asked, her eyes growing wide.

"No! You're fine," Shane said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Shane," she said, and changed her position so her head was in his lap. "And Mitchie betting too! Brat! No offense to you."

"It's okay. That was really catty of her," Shane said, playing with her hair.

"And Ella! On _his_ side. What does Jason see in her? Wait! _He _was in it too!" she said, ticking the people off of her fingers.

"They're not worth your tears," Shane said.

"Yeah... But it still hurts... I thought they were my friends," she said in a strained whisper.

"It's okay... They were being stupid."

"I know... But you wanna know the worst part?"

"What, Caity?"

"I still like him!" she choked, bursting into a fresh set of tears.

Shane pulled her up, holding her tight.

She put her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist as he held her closer.

"Caity, just cry it out. Eventually it doesn't hurt as bad. Remember when Mitchie was exposed?"

She whimpered in understanding.

"It really hurt, but it got a little better. It just took time."

"Does it ever get completely better?" she asked, whimpering as she did so.

Shane was quiet, but his sad silence told her the answer. No.

He laid his head on top of hers and rocked back and forth.

After a little while, Caitlyn released her grip on Shane, but didn't pull back very far. Just enough to look at his face. His arms fell a little so they were at her waist, and she lifted her hands to hold his face.

"You're a great frined, Shane," she said, smiling slightly.

"You are too. And Nates an idiot. He has no idea what he's missing," Shane said.

Neither of them knew what happened, but in a second, their lips were together in a gentle kiss.

**A/N: What a cliffy! Hopefully this chapter made up for the long wait! Want to know what happens? Well, review or PM me, and I'll send you a virtual Ice Cream. And, very GOOD reviews get spoilers for the next chapters! Hint hint!**

**As always,  
****Sia**


	6. Choose

**So I've changed my Penname. Ya'll like it?  
****I don't own Camp Rock, just to let ya'll know.**

_When we last left Caitlyn, she was with Shane:_

_"You're a great frined, Shane," she said, smiling slightly._

_"You are too. And Nates an idiot. He has no idea what he's missing," Shane said._

_Neither of them knew what happened, but in a second, their lips were together in a gentle kiss._

They sat, their lips locked, in a strange state. Caitlyn felt happy that her emotions were being released, but sad that it was Shane, no matter how many mini-sparks filled her head, it wasn't like Nate.

They pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

"That was-" she started.

"Awkaward?" Shane picked up.

"Totally."

"But still-"

"Good?"

"Yeah."

They looked guiltily at each other, but kissed once more.

This time, it was cut short by Shanes phone ringing.

"Hello?" he asked, coughing a little.

"Dude? Caitlyn's missing!" Nate said into the reciever.

"Yeah, Na-" Shane said.

"I'm coming to find her, but keep your eyes peeled. Bye!" he said nerviously, hanging up.

"Na-"

"What?" Caitly asked, looking upset.

"Nothing..." he trailed off.

Once more, the strange gravtity between them increased, and once more, their lips met with an innocent desire for the other.

Another time, though, a distraction came in the form of Nate.

He was passing her cabin, glanced in, and was heartbroken and angered at the same time.

He stormed in, causint the two to jump apart.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" he said, his voice filled with frustration.

Shane stood up in instinct to defend Caitlyn.

"She came to me crying her heart out becasue of your stupid bet!" Shane yelled.

Caitlyn stood up, looking from Nate to Shane.

"I really liked her, though!"

"You didn't have to bet on her though!"

"I made a mistake! And I'm sorry!" Nate said, facing Caityn.

He hugged her spontaniously and kissed her with all the passion he could muster instantaniously.

She jumped right in, savoring the wonderful flavor that was Nate.

He pulled back and grabbed her by the shoulders.

She shrugged them off.

"Now why were you kissing Shane?" he asked.

"B-b-b... Because you broke my heart!" she yelped, bursting into a fresh round of tears, the saltiness blending with the individual flavors of Nate and Shane.

"Caitlyn... You don't have to be with this guy," Shane cooed. "You could be with me."

She stared at him through her tears. He and Nate were equally gorgeous. But what about Mitchie?

"Choose, me or Shane," Nate said.

"I-I-I..."

**A/N: I love cliffies! Review to find out what happens next!**

**Sidney**


	7. Shane's Secret Plan

**So I got a LOT of feedback on the last chapter, so I figured updating was the least I could do to repay, and not torture you guys.  
Don't own, nuff said.**

_When we last left Caitlin:_

_"Caitlyn... You don't have to be with this guy," Shane cooed. "You could be with me."_

_She stared at him through her tears. He and Nate were equally gorgeous. But what about Mitchie?_

_"Choose, me or Shane," Nate said._

_"I-I-I..."_

"I choose neither!" she screeched.

Shane smiled while Nate looked confused.

"Wha-" he started, but was cut off by Caitlyn.

"I can't choose you because you made me fall in love and get heartbroken all in the same night!" she said to Nate, her tears becoming stronger by the second. She turned to Shane. "And I can't choose you because my best friend and you are in love, and you're like my _brother_!"

Nate looked broken while Shane threw his head back and laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't choose me! I was just trying to get you to choose Nate by phsycing you. But you didn't choose him. And I know we kissed because your hormones were going crazy, so don't feel stupid. I would've done the same thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be going to launch my other plan," he said, walking to the door.

"What plan?!" the two others said together.

"This one!" he said, and ran out, locking the two in, while Mitchie and Ella came out of hiding to help.

"You idiot!" Caitlyn screeched.

"Now you two work it out and get together!" Jason said, coming from _his_ hiding space.

"What if I don't want to?" Caitlyn said.

"Then you'll be stuck there for a while," Mitchie said, Ella nodding in agreement.

"I hate you!" Caityn screamed. "You two are acting like stupid bitches!"

"Cait-" Jason said, trying to stop her.

"You two too!" she said, pointing at Shane and Jason throught the screen window.

"Caitlyn!" Nate said, grabbing her arm.

"If I'm stuck with you, then there's oine rule: figure out how to fix my heart!" she said, then sat on her bed and yanked a book from under her pillow.

**A/N: This is so funny! This story is almost over, but there's gonna be a sequal! Reviews! And Sidney wants to see a LOT of them!**

**Sidney**


	8. We Are Now

**Yeah, so I was recently discovered, givien rights to CR, and now I'm chillin' with the Jonas Brothers. Kevin is teaching my how to play guitar, Joe is asking what I use on my hair, and Nick is writing a song with me. By the way, their new single, 'Sidney', is coming out next week and is expected to be their number one hit. ARE YA'LL Crazy?! There's NO way I own Camp Rock.**

_When we last left Caitlyn:_

_"Caitlyn!" Nate said, grabbing her arm._

_"If I'm stuck with you, then there's one rule: figure out how to fix my heart!" she said, then sat on her bed and yanked a book from under her pillow._

It was about six AM when Brown unlocked the cabin, startling two teens out of troubled sleep.

"You two, to the mess hall. Bring a few changes of clothes," he said, shaking his nephew.

"What the hell is going on?" Caitlyn asked, groggily obeying his orders.

"Language, Caitlyn. I have some things to discuss with certain members of this camp."

After a few minutes, they were at the mess hall, a cold silence between them.

When they got there, they saw Lola, Sander, Baron, Ella, Jason, Mitchie, Tess, Peggy, Shane, and Brown,

When they walked in, Brown walked toward the door, then turned around.

"Issues have risen, and I know no other way to handle them than this. Arguments, romance issues, and behavior issues are flooding my Camp, and I know just what to do," he said. He walked out, closed the door, and locked it tight, adding extra barriers. "From now until these issues can be resolve, you are all locked in!"

"We are SO screwed," Caitlyn said, dropping to her knees in the mess hall, that now was free of decoration, chairs, tables, and adults.

**A/N: This was the short ending. Mwahahaha! You now have to read 'Locked In', the sequel. It'll be up soon!**

**Sidney**


End file.
